Happy Birthday, Clementine
by TWDGamerKenny'sBro
Summary: Clementine, a 9 year old girl growing up in the apocalyptic world must survive alongside Christa, who has become bitter and scornful after Omid's death. But as the once joyful day draws near memories of a past birthday comes back to her.


**Happy ****Birthday, Clementine**

Clementine gripped her hand gun and aimed for the empty soup can placed on a tree stump. Christa's words seemed distant as Lee's words echoed in her mind. She stared down the top of the gun, trying not to lock her elbows.

Clementine took a deep breath and held it, before gently squeezing the trigger, the gun fired and the bullet missed the can. She winced at the throbbing pain in her hands and lowered the gun.

"Christa, my hands hurt can we stop?" She pleaded.

Christa's harsh glare caused Clementine to shudder, her gaze emotionless "Keep at it. We're not stopping until you hit that can, you understand?" She ordered.

"Ok..." The nine year old murmured glumly and aiming once again.

Christa folded her arms and muttered a few pointers.

"I don't see the point of this, Lee already taught me how" Clementine told her.

"You still need to practice so you can improve, now shoot"

"But Omid said I was a good shot-" She began.

"Well Omid isn't here anymore!" Christa snapped, grief and sadness filled her clouded brown eyes.

Clementine stared up at Christa sadly, biting her inside lip in self punishment for saying such a thing in Christa's presence after everything that had happened several months earlier. Without another word Clementine silently aimed her gun.

Christa rolled her eyes and stepped in, adjusting Clementine's aim steadily "There, now try" she told the little girl.

Clementine sighed, her whole body arched. Christa patted her back "Don't slouch. You may as well do it, Clementine. We're not going to stop until you do"

She quickly straighten her back and adjusted her gun to where Christa had aimed it for her before. Clementine gently squeezed the trigger, the gun fired, the bullet ripped through the can, sending it spiralling into the air and crashing to the ground.

"I did it!" Clementine cried triumphant, pleased by her effort. She turned towards Christa, a smile on her face.

"It would've taken you longer if I hadn't aimed the gun for you. We'll work on that but for now we should go before any walkers come, they've probably been attracted by the noise" Christa muttered bitterly.

Clementine's smile faded, she had hoped to be praised. _No_ _matter_ _what_ _I_ _do._.. _I'll_ _always_ _be_ _a_ _failure_ _in_ _Christa's_ _eyes._ She thought sadly.

Christa held out her hand and waited. Clementine reluctantly handed Christa her hand gun, who proceeded to adjust the safety before tucking it into her waistband.

"I should carry a gun at all times, to be safe" she commented.

"You know the rules Clementine. We don't want you causing anymore accidents" the older women replied harshly.

The thought of Omid's death flashed through Clementine's mind. The gunshot. The bullet. His blood soaked shirt. He fell. He stopped breathing. He died.

"Come on, lets head back to base, the road leading back to town isn't too far from here" Christa told her, scooping up her rifle and moving towards the edge of the clearing and into the deepest parts of the forest. Clementine paused before following.

* * *

"Try to get some rest" Christa told Clementine as the little girl settled into her sleeping bag. "We'll head out in the morning and try to gather some supplies that we need for the winter months such as warmer clothes and more food. We'll try to find a new shelter as well, there's only so much this little store has to offer."

"There might be a supermarket or a big store in the centre of town" Clementine suggested before yawning.

"Maybe, we'll have to see. I'll keep watch you just get some sleep. Big day tomorrow" Christa said, tucking in the blankets on Clementine's sleeping bag.

"You have no idea..." Clementine muttered quietly, resting her head on the cold stone floor as Christa walked up to the metal shutters.

"Night Christa" she whispered, shivering with cold.

"Night..." The women replied, her voice trailing off.

Clementine blinked hard before shutting her eyes tightly and drifting off into sleep. _I_ _wish_ _we_ _could_ _get_ _along_... _Christa_.

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head!" A warm gently voice called, static erupting from close by. The little girl groaned before rolling over, her gaze meeting with the walkie talkie on her bed side cabinet.

"Rise and shine!" Her mother cried cheerfully, the walkie talkie crackled. "Come on my big girl, breakfast is on the table." She told her before turning off the walkie talkie and leaving her in silence. Clementine yawned and stretched out her arms, swinging her legs round and standing up. She picked up her walkie talkie and clutched it close to her chest before exiting the room.

She trudged sleepily downstairs, her eyes widened at the scene in front of her. There were rows of presents laid out across the table along with a cake at the end, the frosting bright pink with 8 candles, glowing bright orange flames.

"Happy Birthday!" Her mum and dad cheered. "You're not 7 any more my dear" her mother commented, leading her over and sitting Clementine down in a chair, cake placed in front of her.

"Make a wish!" Her dad told her, a bright beaming smile on his face.

Clementine stared at the candles, taking in a deep breath and closing her eyes before blowing out all 8 at once. Her mum and dad cheered. "What did you wish for?" Her mum asked curiously.

"Don't be silly mummy, I can't tell you, it's a secret. If I tell you then it won't come true" Clementine replied, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Right, silly me"

"Here's my present to the big birthday girl!" Her dad said, handing Clementine a purple and white hat marked with the letter D.

"Oh thank you, Daddy, I love it! I shall wear it always, I promise" she cried, adjusting the hat on her head.

"Really? Even for bed time and baths?" Her dad asked his tone joyful.

"Well maybe not all the time"

Clementine's parents hugged her, wrapping there arms around her and cuddling her lovingly. Her mum planted a kiss on her cheek and her dad planted one on the other causing the eight year old girl to giggle happily. They were a happy family... Once. It couldn't last forever...

* * *

In the early slice of morning, the bright golden glow of the morning sun streamed through the wooden boards blocking the windows, lighting up the dust particles and shining on Clementine's face. She slowly opened her eyes and stretched out, rubbing her sleep deprived eyes.

Sitting up she glanced around the room, her eyes falling upon Christa who was pacing by the metal shutters, dark patches under her eyes.

Clementine's mind whirled like metal cogs as she began to recall on what day it was today... _It's_ _my_ _birthday_. She thought to herself.

"Good, you're awake" Christa said tiredly. "Come on, get up, we want to leave as early as we can. No stalling" she ordered.

Clementine proceeded to crawl out of her sleeping bag and rolled it up along with the blankets, tucking it into her back pack.

Christa gave the picked clean shelves one last look before gathering up what they had and throwing open the metal shutters, shooing Clementine out. The little girl adjusted her back pack straps on her shoulders as Christa slammed the metal shutters, meeting the cold morning air.

The two shivered, Clementine embraced her own body heat, rubbing her arms as she folded them in an attempt to keep warm. She exhaled deeply, her breath visible. "We've suffered through winter before. We can do it again" Christa said darkly. "It won't be long till the snow starts falling" she muttered, stepping out onto the pavement and glancing round at the ruined apocalyptic world.

"Well the centre of town it is then, you ready to go?" She asked.

"I guess so" Clementine replied, her mind on other things.

"Is something wrong?" Christa asked.

"Christa..." She murmured, even though the older women already had her attention set on the little girl.

"Yes..."

"It's my birthday today" Clementine told her sadly, this once joyful day she had once always looked forward to only filled her with dread. "I'm ten years old now"

Christa stared. _10_ _years_ _old_... _I_ _can't_ _believe_ _I_ _lost_ _sight_ _of_ _how_ _young_ _she_ _was_... _She's_ _just_ _a_ _little_ _girl_, _but_ _she_ _has_ _a_ _lot_ _of_ _weight_ _on_ _her_ _shoulders_. _Growing_ _up_ _in_ _a_ _world_ _like_ _this_..._Christ_. "Well... Happy Birthday, Clementine" Christa said warmly. She hadn't spoken nicely to the little girl ever since Omid's death.

"Thanks" Clementine replied weakly, lowering her head.

"Happy Birthday" Christa repeated, a forced smile slowly forming. Clementine returned it. And in that moment the ice between them was broken, in that single moment they were somewhat connected, happy despite the world crumbling around them. Christa put aside the grief and sadness she felt for Omid's death and the anger she felt towards Clementine who she believed caused it just to wish her a happy birthday.

Maybe wishes do come true.


End file.
